Love the Dango!
"Love the Dango" is a Zuda comic by Amber Stone. "Love the Dango" competed in the January 2009 competition of Zuda. It's beginning placement was 5th, and its ending placement was 5th. The official synopsis for "Love the Dango" reads: Dango likes to eat things. Things like apples and oranges and orangutans and buildings and even the occasional hockey team. Sometimes funny, sometimes disturbing, always cute, the Dango wishes to share his adventures with you. Join him on his quest for love and friendship through mastication. Just remember to keep all extremities away from him. After all, no one is safe from the Dango. Except maybe bears. "Love the Dango" continues with updates in watercolor on the website http://lovethedango.com/ History "One day I decided that I wanted to get back to drawing things in an animated style and so I drew a little T-Rex on a post-it note. The T-Rex was very angry so I decided to draw him being angry at something and I drew a cute little cloud. I decided to change it into a dango because that was slightly more absurd and then I wrote a caption for it that I thought was equally absurd. I thought it would be interesting if the dango was the one to eat the T-Rex instead of the other way around and floating dango was born!"-- Amber Stone on the Love the Dango FAQ The artist posted these original strips to her DeviantArt account where they were well received. Over the next few weeks, the artist drew about 4 strips a day, posting them sporadically. At the time, the artist Amber Stone was working on another comic and her work on Dango was used as a stress-reliever. When the other comic (The Pictorial Adventures of J.P. Conrad) was rejected by Zuda, she submitted the Dango comic since it would take minimal time to prepare. The strip went from a vertical format to a grid format to accommodate Zuda's submission guidelines. Admission into the next competition was received before 3 weeks had passed. Amber was asked to change the name of the strip from "Dango!" as there was already a comic named "Dango" on the internet and the name was changed to "Love the Dango". During the competition, Dango began in 5th place, rose to 4th, and then 3rd, then dropped back down to 4th and 5th again before the competition ended. Before the end of January, the site lovethedango.com was purchased and official new strips began running on March 9th beginning with "Mouse Hunt". Previous strips were all available for viewing on the artist's DeviantArt site before this point and were repeated in order before the new run began. Production Original Dango strips were pen on Post-it notes that were then computer colored, with the exception of "Creepy Dango". Strips from "Mouse Hunt" to "Dango vs Blender" were also pen on Post-it note or random note paper and were colored with colored pencil. The comics are now done on paper pre-printed with 2 inch by 2 inch squares and inked and water colored as time permits. External Links *Zuda page *lovethedango.com Category:Comics Category:Other Category:Comedy